Jonathan Murdock
Jonathan "Battlin' Jack" Murdock was a boxer and Matt Murdock's father. Biography ''Daredevil Early Life Jack Murdock was a single parent, who raised his son Matt by himself, having only his boxing career to earn him money to pay rent. After his fights, Matt would patch up Jack's wounds. "Into the Ring" When Matt was nine, there was an accident in which a truck carrying hazardous liquids tipped over. Matt pushed an old man out of the way to save his life but lost his vision when the hazardous liquid went in his eyes. Jack comforted his son, trying to get the liquid away from his eyes before it blinded him but he was ultimately unsuccessful. Jack continued to support Matt, encouraging to keep up with his studies because he never had much of an education himself. "Cut Man" Jack was training in Fogwell's Gym while Matt learnt to read braille, Jack was proud of how smart Matt was and impressed that he was picking up braille so quickly. He was taken aside by Roscoe Sweeney and Samuel Silke who told him that they had arranged for him to fight Carl Creel, Jack was thrilled by the opportunity until they told him that he had to go down in the fifth round. Jack was reluctant and angered by their proposal but knew he had no choice but to agree. However, Jack had grown tired of being told what boxing matches he had to win and lose and decided to stand up to Silke and Sweeney. He placed a bet on himself beating Creel with all of his winnings going into a safe account for Matt. Jack then fought Creel in the ring and won tremendously, the crowd cheered his name, something he wanted Matt to hear. Jack was then shot and killed for disobeying his agreement with Silke and Sweeney, already dead as Matt found his way to the alley where he was shot, distraught by his father's death. Character traits Jack was a deeply devoted father, he wanted his son Matt to have everything, that Jack didn't have while growing up. He was even willing to sacrifice his own life so that Matt would receive the winnings of his last fight. Jack was a simple man, who was forced into fighting just to pay the bills. He didn't have much luck in school which is why he wanted his son to "hit nothing but books" and end up with a good career, unlike himself. Jack refused to throw a fight so that Matt could hear people actually cheer for his father at least once in his life. Despite not being a great boxer and taking more hits then he could give, Jack always got back up and never lost to a K.O. A life lesson he wanted Matt to learn: "Murdocks take a lot of hits, but they always get back up." Relationships *Matthew Murdock - Son. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **Daredevil'' - John Patrick Hayden ***Season 1 ****"Into the Ring" (First appearance) ****"Cut Man" ****"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" (Mentioned only) ****"In the Blood" (Mentioned only) ****"Stick" (Mentioned only) ****"Speak of the Devil" (Mentioned only) ****"Nelson v. Murdock" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"Kinbaku" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Jonathan Murdock fought against Harold Hogan. Gallery ''Daredevil'' Cut Man Jack and Matt Murdock.png Cut Man Jack Murdock.png Cut Man Matt and Jack Murdock.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-1.png Cut Man Matt and Jack Murdock-1.png Cut Man Matt and Jack Murdock-2.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-2.png Into the Ring Jack Murdock.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock.png Into the Ring Jack Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock-1.png Into the Ring Jack with Matt Murdock-2.png Cut Man Matt and Jack Murdock-3.png Into the Ring Young Matt and Jack Murdock.png Into the Ring Jack Murdock-2.png Into the Ring Young Matt and Jack Murdock-1.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-3.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-4.png Cut Man Jack and Matt Murdock-1.png Cut Man Jack and Matt Murdock-2.png Cut Man Roscoe Sweeney, Jack Murdock and Samuel Silke.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-5.png Cut Man Roscoe Sweeney, Jack Murdock and Samuel Silke-1.png Cut Man Jack Murdock-6.png Battlin' Jack Murdock.png See Also *Jack Murdock Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Fathers Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Athletes